


Making Peace

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arcee being a little shit, F/F, Mentions of Sex, Post-Series, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: The war is finally over and in an effort to try and keep it that way, two members are instructed to find some way of getting along that doesn't result visits to the infirmary.  Optimus is going to regret telling Arcee to 'get creative'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, just a really odd little idea that struck me one day that I kind of ran with. there wouldn't be anything that could get the two sides to get along right away even if an agreement for peace was reached. This kinda played around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. So here you folks are. Enjoy.

If you asked each of them how it had happened, they would have each given you a different answer. But at the end of everything, they were there, back on the Nemesis with the rest of the Bots, mingling with the Cons and attempting to get along. It was already getting into the second day for everything.

The kids were perched toward the top of the room, taking in everything around them as they watched and waited for something to happen already. In their early morning stupor, they were only now noticing that there were individuals missing from their meeting.

“Hey,” Miko whispered over at Jack, “You think they finally did each-other in?”

Jack shuddered thinking about the possibility of having lost one of his closest friends when Arcee finally came walking into the room with an air of accomplishment.

“Arcee,” Optimus greeted, “We were beginning to worry about you. Where is...”

“Airrachnid?” Arcee asked, “She still felt a little out of sorts when she woke up. It'll probably be a while before she makes it down here,” she added.

“What did you do?” Optimus asked, he could feel Megatron's glare burning into his back.

“You said that we should find some way of working around each-other without any attempts on our lives between the two of us. Advised that I get creative if memory serves me correctly. Well, I got 'creative',” she answered, sounding rather pleased with herself.

Jack found himself incredibly confused over things. He had a hunch, but that was all at this point. Looking around at everyone there, he counted two distinctive looks among those watching. One half looked as though they couldn't decide if they should be entertained or terrified, the other half just looked as though they were trying to figure out what was happening this time.

“Just what did you do?” Megatron was demanding, moving in to tower over the two-wheeler.

“She's still functions... mostly,” Arcee answered, not bothering to look intimidated for his ego.

“Kindly explain,” Optimus was trying not to allow things to escalate into something irreversible.

“When I left, she was trying to remember how her legs work. I promise that she wasn't complaining last night. Plenty of begging happened, but definitely no complaining,”

Everyone in there remained silent, hoping that someone else would be the one to speak first.

It had to have been Knock Out to finally break the silence.

“About time someone took care of that!”

All the bots present stared at the red-medic, several jaws hanging open as they tried to find words covering their thoughts.

“Took care of what?” Miko asked, looking around the room. She saw Jack looking at her in his own confused expression.

“Uh, maybe in a few years we'll explain things,” Bulkhead answered nervously, avoiding looking directly at the children.

“They had sex,” Raf announced, making everyone there stop cold.

For a moment everyone there was completely silent, staring at the youngest member of the gathering. Before anyone could say anything, the doors slid open once again, allowing Airachnid to stumble into the room with the rest of them. The spider was doing her best to drag herself over to the dispenser where Arcee was standing. She wasn't much more then a tangle of limbs that was attempting to move coherently.

Arcee paid little mind to the tangle until Airachnid was next to her, wordlessly filling a second cube and passing it down to the waiting servo.

“Thank you...” Airachnid managed out after several sips.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's something that popped into my head. Hope you at least got a good laugh too.


End file.
